


Supergirl

by wilhelms



Category: Mr Robot, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darlene and Cisco, a couple not many like, but I do and they deserve their story. Post 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance.   
> I´m a non native speaker. Please, forgive any annoying mistakes.

Darlene. 

For the first time he has finally learnt her name. He was a bit intimidated to ask her, so he kept awkwardly jumping around her. It was always a big unplanned surprise that he was there when she needed anything. A new hardware, a little help with coding. He knew it, even if he didn´t he would do anything he could to succeed. They were 20. He was born in New York, she in New Jersey. They both were going to that Internet Café, one of the last Internet Cafés in NYC. Usually for people who needed to protect themselves, so they could not be easily tracked. This was where he first met the Dark Army and where he first met her. Coinscidence of course or perhaps, destiny? 

She always wore shorts, the first thing he has noticed. He has never seen her in jeans, not even when it was raining outside, when i twas snowing outside. She would wear leggings and ..shorts. It made him smile, the first time he realized that, but he kept looking into his screen. Such a girl was not for him. 

Until one time, he forgot himself and stared into her back for so long that she turned and came to him. "Are you trying to burn a hole into my back, you creep?" She asked him straight forward. "No-o-o" he answered as a nervous teenager. He wasn´t or maybe he was, partly. But she was here, in front of him. Finally, a girl that could understand. A girl who would understand his love for computers, for society, for better world. He was sure. 

"Maybe you should ask me out if you want to get laid or something". She was so frank. It took his breath away.   
How was he supposed to do so? Just like that? LIke NOTHING? 

"O-o-o-o-kay. Would you like a drink? A coffee, perhaps?" he waved to the bar.  
"Not here, dumbass. Somewhere nice and expensive. My address" she handed him a piece of paper. 

It was like magic. She asked him out. She! He put on his headphones and smiled. That silly, boyish smile that would make a cloud go away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
First fight. It didn´t take long. Cisco as he prefered to be called (thanks to his love for rap,he just needed to go by something better than Frank or Frankie or even Francis, which was a name only his grandmother called him). Cisco, quite quickly realised he was the one being in love while the girl he dreamt so much of having, was not someone you could own, someone who would give her heart to someone, someone who would share her thoughts, her memories, her love. It was her flat, her kitchen, her food, her cmputer, her coding, her hacking, her ideas, her opinions, HER FUTURE. There was no way he could get easily involved. 

Yet, Darlene was the only one who was allowed to keep secrets, he did not understand. Obviously he could not tell her that he was being recruited into the Dark Army. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He thought maybe couple of hacks, good money, there were promises of the changes of powers, promises of the better world. His Chinese that he learnt at uni came in hands, but he had no idea how real the shit was getting. Yet, she probably had. 

"You are going to work for these douchebags and you truly believe they are better thatn these rotten capitalist societies that feed on the poor? How fucking stupid are you? How naive? Maybe if you took off that idiotic cap of yours and gree up, you´d see what a mistake you are making." 

It was for the first time that she left, she slammed the door and did not look back. She didn´t look back for 3 days, she went to Boston to meet up with some guys from the IT department of the company she was working for, but she felt strangely attracted to Cisco. They have been "together" for 3 months now and she felt like he was the only one that she could not let go of. He was kind, a bit silly, had terrible music taste, tried his best, took her on hiking trips (that she hated) and made her life as normal as boring as possible, though still being a genius, not as amazing as Elliot, but still good enough to fascinate her. 

But she did not write him back and it was him who apologized. She just waited and came back. Perhaps, she even felt a little guilty, because it was her fault, but he did not want to lose her and he did what he have to do. 

\-------------------------------------------  
Elliot Alderson was a legend on his own. A legend among the hackers, a legend among the hackers.   
He was a specialist, a technician, a genius, a magician as called by some and soon-to-be a leader of the revolution.   
Darlene, as his sister, she was able to know everything and Cisco, the one having to work for the Dark Army, a group of people as Darlene has warned him take no shit, asked for a background check of Elliot, which included stealing the codes from his computer only Darlene had. 

Did he feel guilty? No, he didn´t. Maybe he should have but for some reason, after he bought her flowers for her birthday and asked her to have a nice dinner together she started yelling at him, that she hates birthdays and wishes to be alone. 

Little he understood that this all came from Darlene´s lonely childhood. She wished to have a birthday party, she wished to have a nice beautiful family that would care, a relationship that would be filled with laugh and love and fun, but she could not. She did not believe it. It was all just a dream, not a reality and there were bigger battles to be fought. 

It was that time when he got the barecode. When she came back in two weeks. It was him saying sorry and it was her allowing him to kiss her. "You are back" he whispered. "And you have a new tattoo" she said. 

He nodded, not telling her what these numbers meant, not telling her the code was actually her name. She never asked, not till this day. 

\--------------------------------------------  
"Would you marry me?"   
It was a genuine question.   
"you idiot"   
"why can´t you just tell me you love me? why can´t you just allow yourself to be happy?"   
"love? love doesn´t exist and we are not in love, we just fuck each other, what´s your problem, cap boy?" 

So this was it, he was a fuck boy and that was all. No feelings attached, no strings. Just sex and morning coffee, Dark Army contacts and hacking the world. Whatever she needed, whatever her brother needed. He was sick of it, but he could not let her go.   
But a boy must have some dignity. 

"I´m just going to go until you come to some senses." 

"sure" he whispered, this time not angry but sad. What was it that he was fighting for, really? " 

\--------------------------------------------------  
And now he was lying there, his cap on the other side of the room. She took it as she was running. His blood was on her t-shirt, but she had to run.   
Without saying goodbye, without a kiss as she always did it. No feelings attached, right?   
Cisco, he was dead. No more arguments over marriage, over their future.   
There was no THEIR future. It was only HERS again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your time.   
> Comments and messages are always welcomed.   
> Have a nice day.


End file.
